You'll Never Understand, so Don't Even Try
by Damn Regret
Summary: Something's wrong with Hermione and Draco is determined to find out what. She barely sleeps and rarely talks, and not to mention strange signs and clues that all point to one thing...
1. There is Something Different About You

**You'll Never Understand So Don't Try**

* * *

**Chapter 1: There is Something Different About You**

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall after the long and boring train ride. He was glad to be back at Hogwarts. He stopped and looked around the Great Hall realizing that this was going to be the last time he would see the Grand Feast at the beginning of the year.

He made his way over to the Slytherin table when he saw Potter and Weasley, but no Granger.

_Odd_, he thought with his trademark smirk. He walked up to two thirds of the Golden Trio.

"Potter, Weasley, where's that Mudblood friend of yours? Did she die in a freak accident? This would probably mean she looked in the mirror and realized that she was ugly."

"What was that Malfoy?" a pretty girl with golden wavy hair and chocolate eyes said.

"Are you new here?" Draco asked after a short pause, "because I don't believe I've seen you here before."

"Hey, Malfoy," Potter said, "I didn't think you fell for Muggleborns."

"I don't Potter," Malfoy answered.

"Well," Weasley added, "I love to tell you that _that_ is Hermione."

Draco's mouth dropped. _Who would have thought that Granger could look so good?_ he thought.

He watched as the Golden Trio walked off to the Gryffindor table, Potter and Weasley laughing, and Hermione not. There was something different about her this year, he just couldn't put a finger on it. She looked good but, there was something else. Draco shrugged it off, and made his way to the Slytherin table.

The feast began shortly afterwards. The Sorting Hat sang its song and the First Years got sorted. Slytherin got ten new students.

The food appeared and Draco ate his fill.

After the food had been eaten Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "As another year begins, I believe it is time to announce the Head Boy and Girl of this year." As usual Dumbledore liked to keep things a surprise.

"The Head Boy of this year is Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." The whole Slytherin table burst into cheers, while all the other tables made a disappointed groan. "And the Head girl is…" Dumbledore continued when the cheering died down, "Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." This time everyone except the Slytherins broke into cheers.

Hermione and Draco made their way up to Dumbledore to accept their badges and retuned to their seats.

"Everyone may return to their dorms. Prefects, would you please escorts the first years to their dorms? And will Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please stay behind? Thank you and good night!"

With that the Great Hall emptied, leaving Hermione, Draco, and Professor Dumbledore.

"I hope that you two will behave yourselves in your dorm."

"What?" Draco exploded. "We have to share a dorm?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, all heads have always shared a dorm. If this is a problem then I will appoint this position to the next in line. Will this be an issue, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, Professor."

"Good. Let's go."

Draco stood up and followed Dumbledore, while Hermione followed silently.

They walked down the hall and went up two flights of stairs and down another hall and stopped in front of a statue of a snake and a lion. The snake looked up at the tall lion while the lion had its mouth open in a roar.

"The password is 'Razzle-Dazzle'." Dumbledore said, and the lion's mouth dropped slowly to reveal a door. "You will find all of your belonging in your rooms. Good night, and no fighting."

With that Dumbledore left.

Draco stormed in and lay on the couch. Hermione made her way to the staircase located in the back of the room. Going up the stairs she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and asked, "What was the Malfoy?"

"Have you gone deaf or something? I said 'What is with you?' You haven't said anything all night. Don't think I didn't notice."

"Were you watching me?"

"No, why would I waste my time looking at you."

"Oh, well, I don't want talk about it especially with you. Good night, Ferret Boy." With that Hermione went up the stairs to find her room and went to bed. Malfoy soon followed.

* * *

The sun rose starting a new day. As Draco Malfoy climbed out of bed, he looked around and saw the dark greens and silvers in his room He liked the silver most of all because unlike the green fabric the silver would sparkle every time the light hit it. He also noticed a desk and a dresser. He was enjoying his room when he heard a scream coming from Hermione's room.

He ran into her room wand out and ready when he looked around he noticed that there was nothing there. He looked over to Hermione's bed and saw she still sleeping. Draco smirked as he walked over to her bed.

He got right next to her ear and yelled, "Wake up, Mudblood, you're having a nightmare!"

Hermione bolted up, looking like she would cry. Draco was inches from her face and saw that something had scared her, and it was not him. It was her nightmare.

He started to wonder what was going on inside her dream when she started to cry.

Draco was about to move to get out of her face when she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. Draco who was feeling a bit confused just sat on her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

They sat there for a few seconds when Hermione noticed who she was hugging she stopped and said, "Sorry."

And she ran to the bathroom. Draco sat there in shock.

_I just hugged that bloody Mudblood._ Draco thought to himself. _How could I? I am so stupid. It's her new looks' fault. Yeah, that's it. _

_No, what are you thinking, Draco? You cannot change the fact that you hugged her. _

_Yeah, but she hugged me first and I hugged her back. _

_What the heck is going on here? Have I gone psycho arguing with myself? _

He walked back to his room and got his stuff to shower. He walked to the bathroom door and waited for Hermione to come out.

After ten minutes had gone by, he walked into Hermione's room and looked at the time. Her clock said 7:00 am.

He walked back and stood in front of the bathroom door, knocked, and yelled, "Hurry up, Granger, other people have to shower too!"

He paused and backed up just in case the door opened. When it didn't, he walked back up to it and knocked again and yelled, "Other people have to shower too! And there better still be hot water, Mudblood!"

This time Hermione came out wrapped in a towel.

"Finally, Granger." Draco said. He looked over Hermione and stopped at a spot in the upper middle of her chest.

"Granger," Draco asked as he pointed to a big bruise on her skin, what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered, "I just fell the other day…getting off the train."

"You fell." Draco said, obviously holding back a laugh.

"Yes, Malfoy, I fell." With that, Hermione pushed past him and walked to her room and closed the door. Draco watched he walked away and walked in to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

After Draco's shower he headed downstairs to breakfast. He entered the great hall, head high, with that famous Malfoy smirk, and walked over to the Slytherin table where he sat down next to Crabbe and Pansy.

As soon as he sat down Pansy grabbed his arm and held him, and said, "Oh, Drakie, its not the same without you in the Slytherin dorm at night. There is no one to boss the new 1st years around..."

"Restraining order. Don't make me do it."

"But Drakie..."

"No buts, Pansy, now get off."

Draco sat up now that he didn't have Pansy hanging on him. He found it much easier to eat his food. He ate his food quite fast in order to get away from the lovesick girl sitting next to him. He got up and walked to the library until it was time to go to class.

* * *

Disclaimer: In case you don't get it by now, I don't own everything except everything that's mine...does that make sense...?

* * *

Thanks to Kristen (aka MysticalSpirits, RedAndGold4LeafClovers, and soon2bedirector) who's my BETA reader! And if anyone else wants her to be their BETA, search for one of her fanfiction names and get her email and talk to her!

* * *

A/N: Howdy! Don't worry, I'll post my last chappie for The Reason soon, but now I'm starting a NEW fic, other than Facing the Face in My Dreams, so don't worry!

Oh, and me and my BETA, Kristen, are going to post another story that we're writing together soon under the name sunbeamsNmoonbeams, so stay tuned!

Read and review!


	2. Transfiguration, Potions, and Boredom

You'll Never Understand, so Don't Even Try

* * *

Chapter 2: Transfiguration, Potions, and Boredom

Draco entered the library, glad to be rid of Pansy. To him, it seemed like no matter what he did to get rid of her, she just loved him even more. _I guess she thinks that 'bitch' and 'whore' are compliments, _Draco thought.

He walked over to an empty table, next to a window. He sat down and took out his favorite book, The Omen of Death, by Merlin Spells. He sat there for a while reading, and when his story was the most suspenseful, the climax of the story, the most exciting moment...

...the bell for classes rang.

He groaned and packed up his belongings and headed to class, cursing his bad luck. As he walked out of the library, he saw some first years, and he watched them trying to figure out where their classes were. He laughed at them like the Slytherin he was as he continued towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Draco entered the room, head high, and proceeded to his usual seat in the back, sat down, and waited for the perfect moment to torture Potter, Weasley, and his favorite Muggleborn Granger. He sat with his eyes closed and feet on the desk, waiting. He knew he would probably hear the Golden Trio before he saw them. He sat there for what seemed to be five minutes when he heard his "favorite people" enter the classroom.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Draco said as he opened his eyes and took his feet off the desk.

"Bug off, Malfoy,"Weasley said.

"Now, Weasel, is that anyway to talk to the Head Boy?" Draco said with that famous Malfoy smirk."Because you know that, as Head Boy, I have full authority to give out detentions."

"Yeah, but you know, Malfoy," Granger started, copying Draco's smirk,"I _also_ have the power to take away that detention if I can prove it was wrongly given to the headmaster. And when it _is_ proven, you'll be the one with the detentions."

"Granger, Granger, I thought you of all people would know that insulting the Head Boy," Malfoy paused and looked ather with disgust before adding, "is punishable by a detention. So I wouldn't be smirking if I were you."

"Yeah, but Ferret Face, aren't you forgetting that _you_ are the one who started all of this? Now, if you don't mind, class is going to start soon."

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and everyone took their seats. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had the unfortunate pleasure of having the last free desk, which happened to be next to Malfoy and Crabbe. Hermione was the one who sat the closest to Malfoy to hopefully stop Harry and Ron from trying to kill him.

"Today," McGonagall said, "we will be learning how to change animals into one object and how to change them from one object to another. Now, will our two Heads be so kind as to pass out the animal that I have up here to each student?"

Malfoy and Hermione made their way to the front of the classroom and started handing out the small lizards, snakes, rats, and birds to all their classmates. Hermione gave Draco the last rat so she wouldn't have to work with the ugly creature. She just hoped Malfoy didn't know about her fear of snakes and give her one on purpose.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Malfoy noticed how Hermione reacted when she picked up a snake and how quickly she was to get rid of them. Looking at the snake that curled itself around his arm, he smirked and walked over to where Hermione was sitting and placed the snake down in front of her spot. He took his seat and watched as Hermione sat and noticed the snake that was in front of her.

Draco watched her as she started to ask Potter to trade animals with her, but she didn't get the chance to trade, for she now read the writing on the blackboard which said: _"No trading the animals"._ She sighed and looked down into the snake's black eyes and prayed that the class would be over soon. She looked over at Malfoy who gave a small smirk, and the lesson started.

After class, Draco decided not to torment the Golden Trio and walked silently to his next class, remembering that morning's events with Granger. He remembered the big bruise that she had and how she said she got it from "falling off the train," but you don't get big bruises like that from a fall. Something had happened to her and Draco was determined to find out what. It wasn't that he was going soft...was he? Nah, he just wanted to use the information as blackmail, right?

_Maybe she ran into one of those things that Muggles drive around, _Draco thought._What were they called again? Oh yeah, cars._

He entered the Potions classroom, glad that his favorite subject was next: lunch. He was happy that he was a Seventh Year because they only had two classes a day, but that also meant bigger homework assignments. He sighed and waited for Snape to enter the classroom. Draco didn't get the chance to bully Potter, Weasley, and Granger because they were already sitting down somewhere in front of him, and Professor Snape just walked into the classroom.But to Draco's joy, he already started taking points from Gryffindor because of the Golden Trio and that dolt, Longbottom.

"The potion that we will be making today is known to show a person's deepest desires or secrets. Dose anyone know the name of the potion?" Snape asked. Snape scanned the classroom, surprised to see that Granger had not raised her hand, although he could tell that she knew the answer, unlike Weasley, who looked clueless.

"Mr. Weasley, tell me the name of this potion."

"Uhh…" Ron looked at Hermione for the answer.

"Weasley, don't look at Miss Granger. Tell me the answer."

"Uhh… I don't know Professor," Ron said quietly.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

"What! You can't do that!" Ron shouted.

"Another five points. Oh, and Mr. Weasley, next time look at the board."

Ron looked at the blackboard behind Snape and read what it said to himself:

"_The Absconditus Potion"_.Typical.

"All of you will pair up with someone from the opposite house." Everyone in the class made a noise of disappointment. "Headmaster's orders. Now, to start up, I'll bepairing theHead Boy, Mr. Malfoy, and the Head Girl, Miss Granger. The rest of you can pick your partners. You won't get along with anyone I would have paired you with so you get to choose someone you won't fight _as much _with. If you really have trouble doing such a simple task, I will pair you myself. You have thirty seconds to choose. Go."

Snape sat back down in his desk. He watched Hermione pick up her stuff because Draco wouldn't have moved up, of course. He watched as the rest of the class just eyed each other waringly.

The thirty seconds were almost up and no one moved during the whole time - they just sat and stared. Finally Professor Snape stood up.

"Now, since none of you moved, you have more homework _and_ you will still get paired with someone of the opposite house. So shall we start the pairing? First we'll put…" Snape looked around the classroom and spotted his first pair, "Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson." He watched as neither wanted to be the one to move and said, "Mr. Weasley, another five points from Gryffindor for not moving over to where you partner is sitting." Ron slowly picked up his things with a looks of depression and hatred on his face.

Snape continued to look around the room and found his next pair, "Miss Brown and Mr. Crabbe." He watched Lavender gather her things and move over to where her partner was.

Snape looked around the classroom and continued to say the pairs. "And the last pair, of course, will be Mr. Potter and Mr. Goyle. For homework tonight, you are to do research and to write down all the ingredients of the potion.Write a foot long essay about its history. All of it will be on the same piece of parchment as your partners, so you will be working together on your reports." With that, the lunch bell rang (the class today was very short, but all the time was taken up by stubborn students). It was off to lunch for the Golden Trio.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down the halls of Hogwarts, arms locked, and walked down to the Great Hall. They were laughing and joking around with each other until Hermione and Harry felt an arm separate them and heard, "Move out of the way, Mudblood!" Hermione gripped Ron's hand to try and keep him from attacking Malfoy. She held his hand until Draco was out of sight before letting go.

"I swear," Ron said as the three continued down the hall, "one of these days, I'm going to kill him!"

They entered the Great Hall and made their way to where Ginny was sitting. Once seated, Ron immediately started to fill his plate up of all the different foods. Hermione and Harry took their time to fill up their plates and joked about Ron's eating habits.

Lunch was over shortly, and since the trio didn't have any more classes for that day, they decided go spend the rest of the day down by the lake. As they made their way out of the Great Hall, they heard Malfoy yell from behind them, "Hey, Granger, just where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you, Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"Well, actually," Draco said with that same smirk on his face, "it does concern me because you're my partner for Potions, and you heard what Professor Snape said. Unless you're willing to do the project all by yourself and willing to put my name on it."

"Malfoy willing to help?" Harry said sarcastically."What is the world coming to?"

It seemed to Harry that something had happened between Hermione and Malfoy, and she didn't want to talk about it. All day, she looked at him with a look that said "please don't tell". And the way she acted around him had very faint changes, but Harry could see it, and this now proved it. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, actually wanted Hermione to help him work. It seemed that Malfoy _wanted_ to find something out from Hermione, and Harry wanted to find out what was going on.

"Umm…I guess, I should go you guys," Hermione finally said after the short, awkward silence.

"Hermione," Ron said annoyed, "you're actually willing to go and study with this guy?"

"I have to, Ron, or I'll get a bad grade." Malfoy scoffed. "And Snape is just waiting for the chance to fail me." Hermione smiled at her friends. "And I just noticed how much I really like my grades, even if it means I have to spend time with Malfoy." Seeing the looks on her friends' faces, she added, "Don't worry guys, I can handle it, I'm a big girl."

With that, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and followed Malfoy back to their dorms.


	3. And It All Began

You'll Never Understand, so Don't Even Try

* * *

Chapter 3: And It All Began

Draco led Granger down the hall to their dorm, thinking about how he was going to make it through the next few hours working with that Mudblood. But he was mostly thinking about that big bruise that Granger had. It was all he thought about whenever he saw her. He could no longer think about more insults.

He looked back at Granger, who was walking with her head down, and seemed to be in the middle of deep thought.

They arrived at the statue outside of their dorm room and Draco said the password. The two walked into the large room. Draco right away set his stuff on the ground next to the couch and laid down, while Granger walked over to the desk and slowly set her stuff down to take out her belongings for the project. She took out a piece of parchment along with a book and sat down at the desk and started writing as if it were a second nature.

A few minutes passed by and Hermione was hard at work. Draco was still laying on the couch obviously bored.

"Granger…" Draco waited for a reply. Hearing none he said, "Earth to Mudblood…" Still nothing. This time Draco stood up and walked over to where Hermione was hard at work. Looking over her shoulder, he read to make sure she put his name on the paper. He couldn't read what she wrote, so he leaned in closer and finally saw it:

_Hermione Granger, __Ferret Boy Malfoy_

"Ha ha," Draco said, displeased."Very funny, Mudblood, now fix it."

"Why?" Hermione said, looking up at the taller boy."That name suits you."

"Fix it."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Fix it now or face the consequences!"

"Which would be what, Malfoy?"

"I'll put you under the Imperius curse and make you do more then just change the name."

"What do you mean 'more then change the name'?" Hermione asked, offended.

"You know what I mean," Draco said, even he was disgusted that he was saying this stuff.

"No, I don't know what you mean," Hermione said, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Do I really need to say it, Granger? Are you really_ that_ naïve?"

"No, Malfoy!"

"Change it, or you know what happens."

"No, Malfoy."

"Yes, Granger."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Not this again!"

"Yes, this again!"

"You know what, Granger? I have had enough of your back talk. Change it."

"No, and that's final!"

"Granger, don't make me -"

"Make you what? Oh, you mean make you start acting unlike your self and, well, umm…you know...with a Muggleborn?"

"Yes, now change it."

"You know, Malfoy, ordering me around is _not_ the way to get what you want."

"But it _is_ effective. You'll give in eventually, with or without the Imperius curse."

"Right, you know as well as I do that if you do the Imperius curse, you'll be expelled from school."

"Who has to know about it? I can put you under the curse to make you forget everything that happened to you, and then take the curse off you, and no one will know about it."

"People are bound to find out."

"And when they find out, I'll make them forget by using a simple memory charm. Face it, Granger, you can't beat me. Now fix it."

"You know what, Malfoy?" Hermione said, standing up, causing Draco to back up.

"What, Granger?"

"You are getting on my last nerve."

"Is that new or something? Because you're always on mine."

"Shut up, Malfoy, if you want a grade on this project at all."

"Make me shut up!"

"Okay, I will!"

"Don't even think about slapping me again, because, unlike in Third Year, I won't run away. I might just hit you back."

"Okay, Malfoy, you win. I'll change the name, but after I do this!" Hermione tackled Malfoy to the ground. She sat on top of him straddling and holding his arms above his head.

"What was that for, Mudblood?" Draco yelled.

"It's for all the shit you put me though for the past six years, Malfoy, and then starting a fight with me over a stupid name."

"I agree with you, Granger. Ferret Face_ is_ a stupid name, but you know, at least it isn't as bad Mudblood, or worse, Hermione Granger."

Hermione had heard enough. She picked up her right hand, and before Draco could react, she slapped him across the face.

"You bloody bitch!" was all Draco could get out before he saw Hermione's hand fly down again. This time he caught it and grabbed hold of her other wrist. He flipped her over so that he was on top of her, looking right into her eyes and Hermione looking right into his.

_I never noticed how nice Malfoy's eyes were..._ Hermione thought._What the hell am I thinking? He doesn't have nice eyes! His eyes are as mean and ugly as a ferret... Wait, ferrets are cute, not ugly. Wait...that would mean _Malfoy's _cute! No! Nonononono! I can't be thinking things like this!_

_What the hell is going on?_ Draco thought to himself. _Our faces are so close, I could KISS her if I moved my head down just an inch! And why won't my body more to get up? What the hell did she do to me?_

_You know, Draco,_ a little voice said in his head, _you're very mean to Granger. What did she ever do to you?_

_She was born, that's what._

_So? So were thousands of other Muggleborns. What makes her so special?_

_The fact that she hangs out with Potter and Weasel._

_That's all? I never knew you would go that low._

_Wait, am I mentally arguing with myself? _Draco thought.

Hermione was the fist one to come back to reality and realized that Draco was still on top of her, looking at her kind of weirdly. It scared her, so she did the only rational thing: freaked out and shoved him off of her, and ran up to her room slamming the door behind her.

_What the hell just happened? _Draco thought as he lay on the ground, finally coming back to reality.

\ Up in Hermione's Room /

"What the hell?" Hermione said out loud. "Why was he looking at me like that? Is my bruise showing or something?" Looking down, she was relived when she saw that it wasn't.

She walked over to her bed and laid down on it to think about the event that had just taken place.


	4. Can't get you Out of my Mind

**You'll Never Understand So Don't Even Try**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Can't get you out of my mind**

* * *

****

A tried Hermione walked the empty corridors, looking for students who where up past hours. She was grateful that she didn't have to walk these halls with Malfoy especially after what happened earlier. She still couldn't get over it, if anyone would have walked in they would have thought more then a little some something was going on between the two.

Hermione took a deep breath and winced in pain as she let it out, even though it has been a few weeks since she has gotten the bruise on her chest it still hurt whenever she either took deep breaths or talked to much. Putting a hand over her chest she lightly moved her hand around on top of the bruise, wincing a little as she did so. She let her hand fall back to her side and decided that she had walked around enough.

"Razzle-dazzle." Hermione said as she reached the statue.

She slowly walked into the common room to see that it was dark. The fire had gone out leaving no light for her to see where she was going.

A few minutes later and after falling over a few times Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and walk up to bed.

* * *

Draco walked down the halls in the dungeon thinking about what had just happened between him and Granger, and about the bruise on her chest. It was all he thought about, whenever he saw her. It was why he hadn't really insulted her today. He couldn't face her knowing that something or someone had hurt her. Even of she was a mudblood he had never done anything to physically hurt her. He just hurt her verbally, by calling her names and always telling her that she wasn't worth anything. Even when she had hit him, he couldn't bring himself to hit her back.

After walking through all the hallways in the dungeon Draco decided that it was time to go up to the dorm. Walking slowly up the stair, each step he took brought new questions into his head, about Hermione. Some were ones he has already asked himself and others where things he would never even say, he was even surprised that he was thinking them.

He finally made it up to the dorm and said the password which he thought was the stupidest password that anyone could choose. He walked into the dimly lit room and lay down on the couch and stared into the dying fire, thinking about the same thing as before: Hermione. He wanted her out of his head. He shouldn't care that she was hurt, yet he did and that bothered him. He sat there thinking and drifted off into a light sleep.

He soon awoke to the sounds of the door to the dorm being open. He sat up and watched as Hermione entered the dorm. He just sat there when the door closed leaving them in complete darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the dark her saw Hermione's dark form stumbling through the common room and watched her form slowly walk up the stairs and into her room.

He sigh as he too got up and made his way up to the dorm, being careful not to trip over the things Hermione had tripped over. He managed to miss most of the small items but he tripped a few times to.

At the bottom of the stair he looked up at Hermione's room, he watch the as a shadow would block the light coming from her room every once and awhile. He made his way quietly up the stairs at the top of them he looked towards Hermione's door and saw that the light was off, hoping that she was asleep, he entered her room and made his way over to her bed. When he got there he sat down next to her sleeping form. He just sat there watching her sleep, he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. Placing a hand on her stomach he whispered goodnight, and went to his dorm. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, as he got dressed, in a pair of gray boxer with snitches flying around his boxers(it was magical after all). He lay in his bed, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, yawned and stretched her arms. She had, had her first goodnights sleep in a year. Getting up out of bed she made her way to the bathroom. Remembering to grab her clothes this time, and her boom box. Once she got to the bathroom she heard the shower running. She knocked lightly and said loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Malfoy please hurry up!"

"No!" Came the reply.

"Please!"

"Nope, I think I am going to take my time."

"Draco, please I really need to shower." _Wait, did I just call Malfoy, Draco. Oh my gosh I did._

"No Granger." _She called me Draco, she used my first name not my last name. _

"Malfoy, please." Hermione stood outside the bathroom. She heard the water turn off. She backed away from the door to let it open and for Draco to walk out.

* * *

Draco got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Before heading towards the door. He let out a sigh as he opened it. He didn't know why he was getting out, but he felt that he should so that was Hermione could shower. He stood with the door open as he saw what Hermione was wearing. She was wearing a pair of boxers that were black and said in white and hot pink writing, 'Once upon a time, I met a boy and I kicked his butt.' and she was wearing a black tank. Draco figured that she must have used a concealing to cover her bruise.

_Wow, Granger looks hot._ Draco let out a small laugh as he read her shorts.

"Thank you Malfoy." Hermione said breaking the silence between them.

"Don't mention it." Draco said as he walked past her, as he did he lightly brushed up against her, causing Hermione to blush.

Once Draco was up the stairs, Hermione ran into the bathroom and locked the door. _He did that on purpose. I know he did. But why would he flirt with me. After all to him I am just a mud… a muggle born. Nothing more and I will never be anything more to him and he will never be anything more to me then an ugly blonde haired, blued eyed ferret. And that is all he will ever be known to be after this year._

* * *

**A/N: **

Soo wat did you guys think. Again sry. But I do have a life out side of fan fiction. SO REVIEW! Oh and FYI the rating may go up. But I am still not sure if it will. If it does I will let you know. TTYL


End file.
